BlazBlue Warriors
BlazBlue Warriors (Bureiburu Musou in JAP) is the new game in Warriors series which combines the Musou styled gameplay with the characters and settings from BlazBlue. This game is published by Arc System Works and Koei-Tecmo and developed by Omega Force for PS3, PS4, PS Vita and PC. Gameplay The gameplay will be the same as Warriors series. The characters smashing through the entire enemy army of sword wielding mooks with stylish combos and flashy attacks. The characters have the drive attacks which allows them to use their unique abilities to destroy their opponent. Nine has the magic which allows her to cast powerful spells and magic attacks to dispatch her enemies. The musou attack which characters can perform on enemies is called Distortion Drive musou in which character performs a deadly move which wipes out the entire army of enemies with no problem. The character can perform Overdrive which is a power-up move which gives character a serious boost during the fight and the move which can performed during overdrive is called Exceed Accel. And lastly the game has the ultimate technique which is called Astral Heat musou with which character will unleash a powerful attack which destroys not only bosses but an entire army of enemies with no problem. Game Modes *Story Mode *Free Mode *Encyclopedia *VS. Mode *Challenge Mode *Survival Mode *Gallery *Options Story The game follows the storyline from XBlaze and Calamity Trigger to Central Fiction. The new main protagonist in this game and in BlazBlue series is Carl Clover and he is this time uses the Blood Saber broadsword which is now allowed for destroying an entire army. Carl post the defeat of Izanami who was the same Carl Clover son of Relius and the younger brother of Ada was trained by Jubei and Ragna the Bloodedge in sword fighting in order to protect the beloved ones. Ragna will also play the main role in this game as supporting protagonist and the second main character is now humanized sister of Carl named Ada. After the defeat of Izanami, the world is now safe. But the new threat will endanger the entire world and it's an army of Izanagi the demon who wovs revenge to Ragna for killing Izanami and he leads an army of demons alongside Yuuki Terumi. Only Carl Clover and his friends need to stop this threat and to save the world. Characters *Carl Clover *Ada Clover *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi/Hakumen *Noel Vermillion/Mu.12 *Rachel Alucard *Iron Tager *Taokaka *Lotte Carmin (formerly Arakune) *Bang Shishigami *Saya *Azrael *Amane Nishiki *Litchi Faye-Ling *Tsubaki Yayoi/Izayoi *Nu.13 *Lambda.11 *Valkenhayn R. Helsing *Sena *Luna *Trinity Glassfile/Platinum the Trinity *Makoto Nanaya *Bullet *Ignis Clover *Kagura Mutsuki *Kokonoe *Naoto Kurogane *Hibiki Kohaku *Es *Touya Kagari *Nine *Jubei *Yuuki Terumi *Relius Clover *Izanagi (original character) *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) (collab character) Staff Director: *Toshimichi Mori Producer: *Hisashi Koinuma Music: *Daisuke Ishiwatari *Haruki Yamada *Kensuke Inage *MASA *Masato Koike *Kenji Nakajoh *Yasuharu Takanashi *Makoto Miyazaki Executive Producer: *Keita Amemiya Voice Cast *Carl Clover (Miyu Irino/Brad Swaile) *Ada Clover (Nana Mizuki/Tara Strong) *Ragna the Bloodedge (Tomokazu Sugita/Patrick Seitz) *Jin Kisaragi/Hakumen (Tetsuya Kakihara/David Vincent) *Noel Vermillion/Mu.12 (Kanako Kondou/Cristina Valenzuela) *Rachel Alucard (Kana Ueda/Mela Lee) *Iron Tager (Kenji Nomura/Jamieson Price) *Taokaka (Chiwa Saito/Philece Sampler) *Lotte Carmin (Takashi Hikida/Spike Spencer) *Bang Shishigami (Tsuyoshi Koyama/Tony Oliver) *Saya (Yukana Nogami/Kate Higgins) *Azrael (Hiroki Yasumoto/D.C.Douglas) *Amane Nishiki (Akira Ishida/Yuri Lowenthal) *Litchi Faye-Ling (Chiaki Takahashi/Lauren Landa) *Tsubaki Yayoi (Asami Imai/Julie Ann Taylor) *Nu.13 (Kanako Kondou/Cristina Valenzuela) *Lambda.11 (Kanako Kondou/Cristina Valenzuela) *Valkenhayn R. Helsing (Motomu Kiyokawa/Doug Stone) *Narrator (Shigeru Chiba/Lee Everest) *Sena (Kenji Nojima/Eric Vale) *Luna (Hitomi Harada/Laura Bailey) *Trinity Glassfile/Platinum the Trinity (Aoi Yuuki/Alexis Tipton) *Makoto Nanaya (Tomomi Isomura/Cindy Robinson) *Bullet (Toa Yukinari/Erin Fitzgerald) *Ignis Clover (Atsuko Tanaka/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Kagura Mutsuki (Keiji Fujiwara/Grant George) *Kokonoe (Chie Matsuura/Julie Ann Taylor) *Naoto Kurogane (Nobunaga Shimazaki/Jason David Frank) *Hibiki Kohaku (Mitsuhiro Ichiki/Steve Staley) *Es (Mayuka Nomura/Amy Jo Johnson) *Touya Kagari (Yukitoshi Kikuchi/Sam Riegel) *Nine (Ayumi Fujimura/Amanda Celine Miller) *Jubei (Masaki Terasoma/Kirk Thornton) *Yuuki Terumi (Yuuichi Nakamura/Doug Erholtz) *Relius Clover (Junichi Suwabe/Travis Willingham) *Izanagi (Norio Wakamoto/Steven Jay Blum) *Sol Badguy (Johji Nakata/Troy Baker) Theme Song Opening: "SAMURAI SOULS" by JAM Project Ending: "Heaven's Door" by JAM Project Trivia *In this game Carl, Sena and Luna are young adults in this game. Luna is a black haired girl with blue eyes and the same height and weight as Litchi and her bust size is bigger than any female character. Sena is a young man with brown hair and blue eyes the same height and weight as Jin Kisaragi. Unlike Jin Kisaragi, Sena is the heroic character who strives to protect his friends. Sena fights with twin katana as Luna prefers her broadsword same goes to Carl. Saya, Ignis and Ada for a first time are playable characters because Ada and Ignis are now more human and they using the katana and twin swords as weapons while saya prefers her single katana. *For a first time Lotte Carmin is now playable as human as he is no longer Arakune post Central Fiction and he uses zweihander as his weapon. *In this game Izanagi has an appearance of the black haired man in his thirties and he has a red eyes and he uses two swords as the weapons and he is well muscled. Same goes to Carl and Sena who gained some muscular structures to look more powerful. Category:Hack and Slash Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Arc System Works Category:Blazblue Category:Omega Force Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PC Games Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Maelstro0210's games